


De Blob 3

by chromanebula



Category: Video Games - Fandom, de Blob
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Awesomeness by Analysis, Canon - Video Game, Canon Compliant, Cleverness Is Required, Colors, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Lots of Color, Platforming, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Sequel, Unofficial Sequel, Video Game Mechanics, Video Game Transcript
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromanebula/pseuds/chromanebula
Summary: One year after their defeat of Comrade Black in Prisma City, de Blob and friends must once again rise to the challenge of restoring color and hope to an area bleached and devastated by the evil I.N.K.T. Corporation--although this time, the Inkies are led not by Comrade Black but rather by Dr. von Blot, a mad scientist determined to flood the world with ink and order, and his lieutenant Commander Grey, an ink-wielding soldier to be reckoned with. Will Blob, Pinky and the Color Underground be able to save Meta City and the whole world of Raydia? As the player, it's up to you!An unofficial sequel to de Blob and de blob 2. You don't have to have played those to read this, although I certainly recommend it, for the fun of playing such awesome games if nothing else.
Relationships: Blob & Color Underground, Blob & Pinky, Blob & Zip & Arty & Bif & Prof & Pinky, Dr. von Blot/Commander Grey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	De Blob 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatPeskyAloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/gifts), [tikitikirevenge (openendings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openendings/gifts).



> Hey there! This is my unauthorized sequel to de Blob and de Blob 2, which are (IMHO) two of the most underrated video games of all time. You DO NOT have to have played them to read this (although you definitely should play them if you haven't already), although it helps if you have, and in any case I'm attaching two YouTube links to offer an overview.   
>  \- De Blob: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3p64V5PO_M  
>  \- De Blob 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSrRV-iEML0  
> My goal, in this unofficial sequel, is to write the video game I wish to see in the world, especially because the canon developer shut down and therefore we won't get an official sequel. I have my limits--I don't have the resources to actually draw out a video game--but my goal is to combine the best of both games, and some of my own ideas, into an unforgettable adventure. Have fun, and may the paint be with you!

In a city gray and dull…

_(camera pans over white-gray cartoon buildings, lifeless trees, and ink-filled ponds)_

With foes pressing in on every side…

_(cut to a line of menacing-looking black starfish creatures, then sweep across to a turret with its sight directly on the camera)_

With the people lacking color or hope…

_(show Inkies driving people along in chain gangs to work in the factories)_

One hero…

_(sweep to a red de Blob, with grim expression)_

...will save them all.

_(Color explodes onto the camera as Blob hops from building to building, navigating puzzles, smashing Inkies, and setting the people free. The Inkies get bigger and meaner, but Blob presses on, eventually coming face to face with an Inky mad scientist looming on a giant screen...but he simply jumps into the camera, and the trailer slams to a black background with “DE BLOB 3” painted in splashy rainbow font with white highlighting.)_

* * *

Hey, maybe you’ll give this game a shot. The trailer was a little silly, sure--a dramatic tone over a cutesy, cartoony background--but it was silly in an intriguing way. The main character looked *awesome*, and the platforming should provide some challenge. Plus, the bright colors, vivid music and cartoon setting suggest a fun factor. It’s apparently a sequel to two other de Blob games, so you go to YouTube and look up footage of those; the second one especially looks great, and the trailer of the third showed off yet more cool stuff. So you order it, and when it arrives from Amazon Prime, you pop it into your Xbox and wait. The game loads, but instead of a menu screen you go right into the action…

* * *

The camera sweeps up the ocean toward a beach. On the beach, many round, colorful creatures are celebrating, all coalescing around a much larger colored BLOB creature. He makes a couple of dramatic bows, waving at partygoers holding up signs: some with a rainbow of colors, some with crossed-out black one-eyed starfish creatures. Eventually, four creatures--a short blue boy with roller skates, a tall green girl with a paintbrush, a chubby orange man with a red headband, and an older brown fellow with a monocle and hoverchair--plus a flying pink robot come to hand him a cake with a single candle on it. Just as Blob is about to blow the candle out, PINKY the robot’s belly screen starts beeping: on the other side of the beach, the color has been sucked out of the buildings, and tiny white robots are moving on to more buildings! Blob holds up a picture with an inquisitive look: a black starfish creature with one eye, a gray commissar cap, and military medals. But Pinky shakes her head, showing him floating around in a black hole. The other side of the island returns to view, and Pinky’s screen scrolls up, eventually revealing a mad scientist: black starfish body, single eye, white lab coat with a bar code label, black hair with lightbulb helmet, and maniacal laugh. DR. VON BLOT pours a test tube into a beaker, and takes off in the ensuing smoke. The camera cuts back to Blob with Pinky and the four other critters with grim expressions, and Blob jumps off, determined to stop von Blot.


End file.
